Noche de pasion
by Princess Utau
Summary: Bueno en esta historia Utau y Kukai estan comprometidos y enamorados ¿que podra pasar?  -¿solo uno?- pregunto curiosa Utau    -así podemos compartir-dijo Kukai


_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido sexual se usa en la mayor parte de este fic.**__**Si no quiere leer así, saltar a la primera vez que vaya.**__**En este fic se podría llevar la historia en una clasificación M.**__**Se le advierte.**_

**Princess: Bueno queridos lectores esta es una historia un poco pervertida de Kutau**

**Utau: ¿Pervertida? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Princess: Bueno es un poco difícil para mí el explicarlo pero…. Eso lo veras después**

**Utau: Bien, pero no es justo**

**Princess: Utau harias el favor por favor**

**Utau: Shugo Chara no pertenece a Princess Utau **

**Utau POV**

Otro día lluvioso, para esa época del año que no parecían ceder ya llevaba una semana lloviendo a cantaros, pero eso no impedía que la orgullosa Utau valla a su trabajo en Estudios Sanjo como cantante, las ventas en el mismo han aumentado considerablemente por que las canciones tienen más sentimiento yo me había comprometido con Kukai

-Utau chan ya puedes retirarte hoy acabaremos temprano. Al parecer ninguno de nuestros productores de sonido va a venir por culpa de esta interminable lluvia- me dijo la señorita Sanjo haciendo una cara de molestia por que los productores no pudieron venir

-Está bien. Entonces hasta mañana-dije saliendo.

Seguramente Kukai pensó que iba a venir y como siempre debe estar en la salida-pensé

Cuando Salí de los estudios Sanjo en donde Kukai ya la esperaba con un paraguas para que compartieran ambos, no muy gustosa lo acepte, aun después de hacernos una pareja oficial a mi aun le costaba trabajo asimilarlo. Últimamente no habíamos tenido oportunidad de salir debido a mi trabajo de cantante y también por el clima fuimos al departamento de Kukai que le afirmo que tenía una sorpresa para mi.

Entramos al apartamento,había cambiado y ya estaba más ordenado y Kukai ya había comprado una cama porque la última vez que vine es cuando Kukai estaba recién ordenando algunas cosas.

Kukai me dio una camisa seca para que me cambiara la ropa mojada, yo fui al baño para cambiarme y cuando regrese el ya estaba cambiado y servía la cena para los dos, después yo me sente en el sofá y él se sentó alado mio y me abrazo.

-Estaba muy bueno- dije un poco avergonzada

-me alegra que te guste-dijo con una sonrisa Kukai.

Yo había llamado a casa para informarles que llegaría a casa un poco tarde por estar un rato con Kukai, la respuesta de mi madre no era la deseada, me dijo que estaba bien que no me preocupara y que lo saludara de su parte.

Cuando yo le dije el solo sonrió, me abrazo por la espalda y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Nos quedamos así un rato contemplado la ciudad que era cubierta por un manto de lluvia.

Kukai tomo mis manos entre las de él y me obligo a girarse para besarla y yo correspondí, sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos le daba un placer inmenso, él chico abandono los labios de su amada diciéndole que iría a buscar el postre y yo me senté a esperarlo en la cama este cuando llego me beso nuevamente y me tendió un nuevo diseño y sabor de postre que le solicito la encargada del un cafe de la esquina , era un helado de tres sabores con algo de fruta decorando el vaso y con jarabe de fresa encima.

**Normal POV (Advertencia:esto contiene escenas pervertidas)**

-¿solo uno?- pregunto curiosa Utau

-así podemos compartir- Kukai tomo la cuchara y le dio un poco del postre a Utau

Kukai le estaba dando otro poco pero movió la cuchara y le cayó el jarabe encima de Utau

-rayos, mira lo que hiciste- le dijo un poco irritada Utau

-yo lo limpio- dijo simplemente Kukai

Aproximo su rostro en donde había caído el jarabe de fresa, el cual era cerca de los senos de Utau, se estremeció al sentir los cálidos labios de Kukai sobre esa parte de su piel pero tampoco le regaño ni nada ya que había sido placentero, el chico coloco los trastes en una mesa cerca y regreso su atención a Utau la cual aun seguía sonrojada, se coloco encima haciendo que se recostara sobre el colchón y la beso apasionadamente, mordió el labio inferior de la chica solicitando acceso a su boca la cual cedió, introdujo su lengua y empezó a saborear el dulce que contenía su boca, bajo por su barbilla y siguió un recorrido de besos por su cuello, Utau solo daba suspiros de placer lo que hacían excitar a Kukai. Bajo mas y empezó a desabotonar la camisa que le había prestado anteriormente sonrió al darse cuenta que no se había molestado en dejarse el sostén, masajeo uno de los senos de la chica y empezó a lamer el otro

-K… ukai… no deberíamos…- apenas podía hablar Utau debido a la excitación de momento

Kukai siguió e izo una marca de beso en el abdomen de la chica

-en serio quieres que me detenga- dijo Kukai mirándola a los ojos

-yo… n… no en realidad- dijo Utau mirando hacia otra dirección completamente sonrojada

Utau lo beso y el correspondió. La vergüenza de momento pasó a ser parte del pasado. Le quito la molesta camisa que impedía que disfrutara de sus abdominales él chico alzo los brazos y le permitió a la chica que le quitara la camisa, entonces siguió besando, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente el abdomen de la chica, la cual soltaba suspiros de placer. Utau alcanzo su abultada entrepierna y empezó a masajear de una manera placentera para el chico, aun teniendo el pantalón y el bóxer podía sentir el disfrute total de la caricia. Como pudo la chica bajo el cierre del pantalón y metió su mano para tener más contacto con la dura erección de Kukai

Él por su parte ya no aguantaba más y de un momento a otro llego a su liberación, se dejo caer encima de ella y respiraba muy pesadamente en el cuello de la chica. Cuando por fin logro controlar su respiración empezó a morder y besar su cuello y con su mano izquierda empezó a masajear el pecho izquierdo de Utau y luego pasaba al otro. Busco sus labios y la beso apasionadamente. En eso se saco los pantalones y cayeron por alguna parte lejana de la habitación al igual que su bóxer y la pantaletas de Utau

Una vez que estuvieron ambos desnudos se coloco entre las piernas de Utau la cual ahora se encontraba excitada y nerviosa. Kukai coloco su punta en su entrada de Utau y entro levemente pero sus instintos decían hacer lo contrario, empujo nuevamente y choco contra la barrera de la chica presiono un poco más y entro por completo, Utau soltó una lágrima de dolor y Kukai con su lengua la desapareció de su rostro. La beso nuevamente y lentamente salía y entraba de Utau que ahora gemía fuertemente entre los brazos de Kukai. Cambiaron posiciones y ahora se encontraban sentados al borde de la cama estuvieron unos instantes así y cuando una oleada de placer golpeo a ambos cayeron en el colchón. Kukai encima de Kukai.

Utau se durmió sobre su amado, era de esperarse ya que últimamente ha estado trabajando sin descanso en Producciones Sanjoy las actividades de sus conciertos, el chico admiraba su belleza y fortaleza ahora así se veía indefensa y claro que el seria su protector, coloco un mechón rubio de su cabello detrás de su oreja para así disfrutar un poco mejor de su rostro, moverse le resultaba muy difícil ya que aun se encontraba dentro de ella. Siguió contemplándola hasta que se durmió.

Al siguiente día Utau se despertó un poco adolorida y al ver la razón del porque se sonrojo, pero al ver a Kukai no pudo evitar sonreír, ese estúpido y pervertido ya había logrado penetrar la fuerte coraza que le había colocado a su corazón para que nadie ni nada pudiera lastimarla, pero por alguna razón sentía que él le era sincero, por eso había dejado un pequeño hueco en el cual pudiera entrar para amarlo, ahora su relación había dado un cambio inesperado y solo esperaba ver como reaccionaria al respecto.

-Por kami, en mi vida me imagine ser así de pervertida. Estúpido Kukai ya me contagio- me empecé a reír para mis adentros por ese pensamiento

En eso el chico despertó y al verla sonreír no pudo evitar sonreír amaba tanto a esa mujer que no quería dejarla escapar ni libre para nadie. Solo podía ser de él.

-hay que hacerlo más seguido ya que te levantas de tan buen humor Utau koi- bromeo Kukai

-cállate maldito pervertido- dijo Utau colocando sus brazos para cubrir su pecho

-que te avergüenza ya los vi, sentí y probé anoche- le dijo jugando

Utau se levanto haciendo que Kukai por fin saliera de ella, el roce fue placentero para ambos pero Utau ignoro por completo al muchacho por estar avergonzada. Y se fue directo al baño y se encerró, ya que estaba debajo del agua escucho que la puerta se habría.

-te parece si nos bañamos juntos-dijo Kukai

-olvídalo pervertido, salte de aquí- dijo Utau

-pero es mi casa, puedo estar donde yo quiera- bromeo Kukai

-pero en este momento yo estoy aquí-dijo Utau

-lo sé… por eso, yo igual quiero estar ahí- le dijo aproximándose a ella cuando por fin quedo detrás de ella la abrazo y la obligo a voltearse para después besarla –que tal si repetimos lo de anoche- se sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente.

**Princess: Espero que les haya gustado ¿verdad Kukai, Utau?**

**Kukai y Utau: Princess te has vuelto un poco pervertida ¬.¬**

**Princess: Bueno solo un poco : 3**

**Utau: *ruborizada* Que vergonzoso**

**Kukai: Utau koi a mi me gusto**

**Utau: Y..yo no soy tu koi**

**Kukai: Pero ahí si **


End file.
